Yamantau
Yamantau to duża mapa pokryta śniegiem. Charakterystyka: Podłoże mapy prawdopodobnie składa się skorupy skalnej pokrytej śniegiem. Podobnie jak inne mapy, Yamantau w trybie Gorączka Punktów Kontrolnych czy Dominacji posiada pięć latarni. Na obszarze mapy znajdują się liczne kładki i platformy, które są rozmieszczone izometryczne. Dwie ogromne platformy znajdują się na końcach obszaru, na którym rozgrywa się bitwa (zachodzie i wschodzie). Na obu z nich umieszczone są budynki, punkty odrodzenia drużyn i ,,domowe" punkty kontrolne. Obie platformy połączone są za pomocą mostów. Wcześniej wspomniane konstrukcje posiadają tarcze umieszczone po ich bokach mające za zadanie chronić przed ostrzałem wrogich maszyn, a dodatkowo most położony na północy posiada dach. Po środku obu konstrukcji dobudowane są mniejsze mostki pozwalające na przejście na główną platformę. Główna platforma położona jest na grubym słupie, po środku mapy. Podobnie jak mosty, Platformę chronią tarczę. W trybie Gorączka punktów i Dominacji na konstrukcji został umieszczony centralny punkt - D. Samo położenie sprawia że obszar ten jest często centrum walki. W przypadku Drużynowego Deathmatchu punkty odrodzenia są rozmieszczone starannie izometryczne względem siebie. Strategia: Otwartość i wielkość obszaru oraz spora ilość pozycji o różnej wysokości sprawiają że, mapa ta jest idealna dla robotów uzbrojonych w różnego rodzaju bronie średniego i dalekiego dystansu. Roboty uzbrojone w Piny, Tulumbasy i Tridenty mogą zabierać hp wrogów schowanych za osłonami zarazem zmuszając ich do zmiany pozycji. Kinetyczne bronie z magazynkiem takie jak Molot lub Tempest przez wcześniej wspomniany spory magazynek świetnie się nadają do osłabiania lub niszczenia tarcz energetycznych/fizycznych by stworzyć z nich łatwiejszy cel. Poza tym, za ich pomocą możemy zmusić wroga by zatrzymał się na określonej pozycji zapewniającej mu ochronę co jest odwrotnym efektem od wypędzania wroga z pozycji za pomocą rakiet. Nie oznacza to że to działanie jest gorsze bowiem zmuszając wroga do pozostania w miejscu zwykle zabieramy mu częściowo albo całkowicie możliwość ataku. Balista, Shocktrain i Trebuchet mogą się nadać do wykańczania wrogów z dystansu. Mimo faktu, że mapa została stworzona z myślą o robotach przystosowanych do ataku dalekodystansowego to jednak mechy uzbrojone w broń bliskiego zasięgu są niezwykle kluczowe. Szczególnie w trybach Dominacji i Gorączki Punktów. Ich zadaniem na początku meczu jest jak najszybsze przejęcie centralnej platformy oraz utrzymanie jej przez następne minuty. Jeśli to wróg okaże się szybszy i zdobędzie centrum mapy, maszyny wyposażone w uzbrojenie przeznaczone do bliskiej wymiany ognia powinny grupą starać się je odbić. Jeśli odział obijających jest mały dobrze jest niszczyć wrogów w jak najszybszym czasie. Zbyt długie odstępy mogą spowodować że wrogowie szybko zregenerują obronę. Kiedy nasza drużyna ma przewagę możemy spróbować odbić punkt A/B (zależy to od strony, po której jesteśmy). Odbicie któregoś z wcześniej wymienionych punktów jest zwykle najbezpieczniejsze, kiedy kilku graczy z wrogiej drużyny straciło wszystkie roboty. Odbicie na początku bitwy jakiegoś z wcześniej wymienionych sygnałów często jest ryzykowne oraz nieskuteczne. Wybranie bezpośredniej drogi do jednego z punktów - mostu jest często bardzo niebezpieczne. Pomimo tego, że oba mosty posiadają tarczę ochronne to przez luki nadal możemy otrzymać obrażenia a dodatkowo w połowie drogi, jeśli wroga drużyna kontroluje centrum może nas łatwo zniszczyć. Poza tym na samych mostach często w zasięgu punktu kontrolnego znajduje się wrogi robot. Inną drogą, która może okazać się bezpieczniejsza to obrzeża mapy. Podczas drogi możemy otrzymać mniej obrażeń o ile pod mostem nie stacjonuje wroga maszyna. Mimo wszystko, jeśli dotrzemy o sygnału nadal musimy się uporać z robotem, który jest w zasięgu becona bądź wrogiem, który będzie chciał nas powstrzymać. Dodatkowo w trybie Becon Rush nieprzyjaciel może szybko się odrodzić i utrudnić przejęcie dlatego dobrze jest zachować ostrożność. Sygnał E lub C (zależy to od strony, po której jesteśmy) przejmowany jest najczęściej dopiero w ostatnich sekundach bitwy kiedy to jedna z drużyn ma dużą przewagę. Próby przejęcia któregoś z nich we wcześniejszej fazie rozgrywki są niespotykane. W trybie dominacji wykonanie wcześniej wspomnianej zagrywki jest zwykle nieopłacalna bo punkt najpewniej zostanie szybko odbity bo znajduje się blisko punktu odrodzenia. W trybie Gorączki Punktów Kontrolnych o ile uda nam się przejąć sygnał możemy zyskać znaczącą przewagę nad wrogiem. Do tego zadania najbardziej użyteczne moga okazać się małe zwinne roboty a szczególnie Loki. W Trybie Drużynowe Deathmatch roboty wyposażone w broń blisko dystansową nie są aż tak ważne, jak samo przejęcie centralnej platformy. Przejęcie konstrukcji daje jednak nam lepszy widok na wrogą połowę, a jeśli większa ilość sojuszników znajduje się na pozycji to wrogowie mogą się przestać odradzać przed platformą.. Ciekawostki: * Mapa opiera się na rzeczywistej lokalizacji - Yamantau (po polsku Jamantau) góry znajdującej się europejskiej części Rosji. Kategoria:Mapy